mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsinos United Nations General Assembly
This is the hall of the general assembly of the United Nations. Here is where each member nation that is not suspended can propose, accept or reject laws alternatively, abstain. Read the tips and if you think the proposal needs discussion or negotiation, put it in the United Nations General Legislative Advisory Committee first. This is reccomended for anything non-urgent, and anything that has multiple points to it. Tips for making proposals: #A proposal can be made on anything. Anything. It doesn't matter if it has previously been rejected even. #Writing something into law doesn't automatically make it happen, there may be practical considerations such as enforcement of a law or the funding and construction of a project. #With emphasis on the tip above, you must be careful and specific with the wording of your proposal. If it is too vague then it becomes open to interpretation and may not even have any implications as a result. #Consider the consequences of a law being passed and the different scenarios that may concern it - make sure all possibilities are considered. #Re-iterating points 3 and 4, think about wether the proposal is scenario specific or general and taylor the proposal accordingly. #Remember, being able to propose anything includes the possibility of repealing laws that have already been passed. #It often happens that a proposal is made that triggers a debate, and there is disagreement on the nuances of the proposal. With some subjects it may be best to have a committee or discussion before putting the proposal to the UNGA. #You can vote FOR, AGAINST, or ABSTAIN on a proposal. Don't make your vote conditional or with a caveat. If you feel a proposal should be changed before passing, vote against and re-propose with amendment. - This is also why laws must be discussed before proposal. Representatives Laws proposed (Deadline for voting set to saturday) - Please use heading 3 and underline proposals. Deadline to vote is the coming saturday mid-day. However if it is currently Wednesday or afterwards please put an "(N)" in the title of the proposal. Do NOT ammend a proposal if it has votes on it without consulting ALL of the voters first ---- (03/10/14) Ban Napalm from being used without prior consent from UNGA Napalm is bad m'kay *Shaderia: For, though Napalm Death are still allowed (02/10/14) Abolish Lupaia and split its territory between all nations *Pullonia for *Dalania against - Lupaia has done nothing to deserve such harsh punishment. *Lupaia against - Angus Blue shoudl take his personal vendetta elsewhere. *AS against - see, this is why nobody likes Pullonia *DPRSJ abstain (27/09/14) Expand arrests for WMD violations As CM and Hans Landa have been fugitive for WMD violations we must consider the favouritism and unfairness doing so would constitute without also arresting other individuals for doing the same. In addition - regardless of the former statement - it is important for the UN to do so anyway in the name of justice for the millions that have died and important for the UN to maintain its authority and credibility - punishing all involved will help prevent future violations of WMD law and save lives. Individuals who must face trial: Jorhan Stahl, Kane, Cara Lee Hawksworth, Moriarty, Cookie Monster, Hans Landa *Novak for *Dalania for *Lupaia for *Pullonia against *DPRSJ for * Lexilo for *Shaderia: For (27/09/14) Expand arrests for WMD violations: Counter Proposal: Pardon CM and Landa The expansion of arrests for WMD violations will supercede this proposal if both are passed *Pullonia for *Dalania against *Lupaia against. UN needs rules for vested interests. *Novak for *DPRSJ against Kane must, by law, wear a tutu at all times It would amuse us greatly. *AS for *DPRSJ for *Lupaia for *Dalania for *Novak for * Lexilo for * Shaderia: Is this referring to the Coriaria plants? The UN should legislate for the creation of the one world government led by the elected President of the world. (21/09/2014) Wars have been fought and millions of lives have been lost in the untold destruction. Why?. Because nations cannot live side by side peacefully. The reason: Wang fear. The solution: To abolish nation states and replace them with a single global/univerals state to which all people shall belong so that we may all share in the universal wang. This proposal requires the UNEC to create a framrework for an election for president of the world. *Kaneland: For. No more war, democracy now! *AS strongly against. Whilst we're at it, why don't we make the Four Horsemen our peacekeepers? *DPRSJ for. It might be funny. *Lupaia against. *Dalania against * Lexilo for The UN should have an Operative to help undertake missions such as finding criminals and fighting in the ICC *DPRSJ for *Lupaia for, but defendants should not be allowed to kill them in the ICC **Well, we can always appoint new operatives if this happens. *Novak for *AS against *Stahl Empire Against *Pullonia against *Shaderia - for *Kaneland: Against * Lexilo for The Fellowship of The Table The Table has caused too much devastation on Arsinos and Kane Junior the 2nd should go on an epic quest in an attempt to destroy the table, or at least remove it from Arsinos, by hurling it into an Outland volcano (Avengers mission style) * Shaderia - For * DPRSJ abstain. * Lupaia abstain. * Pullonia abstain * Novak abstain * AS for. Let the next map deal with it, Arsinos has seen enough of the damn table. * Lexilo abstain * Kane Jr: For I shall take the table to Outland. though I do not know the way. Free Cookie Monster pardon cookie monster who is only a victim of a vile political game being played in the Loveshack *Pullonia for *DPRSJ against. *AS against. *Dalania against *Lupaia against. Proposal for illegal WMD use Nations which use WMD illegally will be not be allowed to build or possess any offensive silos. If a nation uses nukes illegally and refuses to obey this law, they should potentially face UN invasion. If a banned nation wishes to own an offensive silo again, it must be put through the UNGA. *AS for *DPRSJ for *Dalania for *Lupaia for *Novak for *Lupaia for * Lexilo for UN Support and recognition for the URPA led referendum in Cheddar *Novak for *DPRSJ for *Lupaia for *Dalania for * Lexilo abstain All personell on Arsinos involved with the Horsemen should be tried via ICC *AAC for *AS against. No trial - they should be shot on sight. To be sorted Category:UN Category:Gay Category:Cake